young yassen the day it went wrong
by yassen12
Summary: hope you enjoy it k-unit is older than yassen in this one.please read and review even if its a flamer it will be appreciated oh john riders in this story Blunt and jones make an apparance by standers and other characters may pop up.
1. Chapter 1

Young Yassen the day it went wrong.

Prologue

Once stung twice as deadly.

Chapter 1, I'm only 14.

Yassen was upset he was more than upset he was heart broken his dad had died six months ago now his mum was dead to. It had started with the biochemical lab exploded cause of a nerve gas and carbon dioxide causing a small but deadly explosion his mum had only been injured but his dad had died instantly.

He had run away from everything this is where it started.

Yassen was running to fast to stop or turn in time and he banged into a man about the age of 25 yassen surveyed the man cautiously he looked English strong and muscular. The man was clutching his stomach he looked up anger pain and a dangerous look in his eyes he turned to yassen ready to lash out but when he saw yassen was only a kid his features softened and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the kid gabbled," Dakoida",he translated it in his mind he knew Russian dakoida meant sorry he replied ,"Do you speak English". The boy nodded furiously and the man said," My name is John", the little boy just looked at him and replied," My name is Yassen", the little boy looked lost and upset he wondered what had happened and asked," Where are you're parents", yassen eyes filled with tears that ran down his cheeks and fell to the ground John sensed he had said some thing wrong yassen opened his mouth and sobbed," There dead".

Johns phone rang vibrating he took it out of his pocket and answered it a voice whispered," K-unit are on there way". He answered," There is a small problem a little boy called yassen is next to me his parents are d… gone", Blunt replied calmly," Describe him", there was a pause then answers came," Tall or his age very thin looks faster than stronger good balance cause he banged into me at an record braking speed and didn't fall over and he has brown fair hair bright blue eyes and chiselled lips that's all I know", there was silence and John knew Blunt was thinking he hissed," Keep him with you".

Half an hour later……………………………..

John saw k-unit coming towards them carrying guns pistols bullet packs in their pockets John knew that because Eagles packet was poking out through the gap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I will be adding chapters so keep reading don't give up.


	2. Chapter the second

Young Yassen the day it went wrong.

Prologue

Once stung twice as deadly.

Chapter 1, I'm only 14.

Yassen was upset he was more than upset he was heart broken his dad had died six months ago now his mum was dead to. It had started with the biochemical lab exploded cause of a nerve gas and carbon dioxide causing a small but deadly explosion his mum had only been injured but his dad had died instantly.

He had run away from everything this is where it started.

Yassen was running to fast to stop or turn in time and he banged into a man about the age of 25 yassen surveyed the man cautiously he looked English strong and muscular. The man was clutching his stomach he looked up anger pain and a dangerous look in his eyes he turned to yassen ready to lash out but when he saw yassen was only a kid his features softened and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the kid gabbled," Dakoida",he translated it in his mind he knew Russian dakoida meant sorry he replied ,"Do you speak English". The boy nodded furiously and the man said," My name is John", the little boy just looked at him and replied," My name is Yassen", the little boy looked lost and upset he wondered what had happened and asked," Where are you're parents", yassen eyes filled with tears that ran down his cheeks and fell to the ground John sensed he had said some thing wrong yassen opened his mouth and sobbed," There dead".

Johns phone rang vibrating he took it out of his pocket and answered it a voice whispered," K-unit are on there way". He answered," There is a small problem a little boy called yassen is next to me his parents are d… gone", Blunt replied calmly," Describe him", there was a pause then answers came," Tall or his age very thin looks faster than stronger good balance cause he banged into me at an record braking speed and didn't fall over and he has brown fair hair bright blue eyes and chiselled lips that's all I know", there was silence and John knew Blunt was thinking he hissed," Keep him with you".

Half an hour later……………………………..

John saw k-unit coming towards them carrying guns pistols bullet packs in their pockets John knew that because Eagles packet was poking out through the gap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I will be adding chapters so keep reading don't give up.


End file.
